


You Can Trust Me

by restlesswritings



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Angie finally learns the truth from Peggy.





	You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point during the season one finale, before Angie and Peggy move into Howard's place. Written for Amber's Attic at the [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) Writing Club ( _Batman: Write about having an important secret revealed)._

“Okay English, it’s time you did some explaining” said Angie, sitting down next her friend. They were in Angie’s room at the boarding house, and the brunette was processing what had occurred a few hours prior. If she hadn’t been there to pull Peggy off the ledge, things might have ended much differently. But she didn’t want to think about that.

Peggy sighed. ‘“I don’t even know where to start” she said.

“How about you start at the beginning?” suggested Angie. “It's not like we’ve got anywhere to be. Plus, we have schnapps.” She waved the bottle she was holding, then poured two glasses.

Peggy chuckled. “I suppose that’s as good a place as any” she said. “I was in the British Military. After the death of my fiance, I went to work for MI-5.”

Angie shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Peggy.” Angie had never been engaged and couldn’t imagine what it felt like to lose someone she was planning to marry.

Peggy gave her a small smile. “Thanks” she said. “I still miss him to this day, but I’ve moved on with my life.” She paused, then said “Eventually I ended up in the States, working for the SSR.”

“SSR?” said Angie, raising her eyebrows. “I’ve never heard of them.”

“Which is kind of the point” said Peggy. “Its a top-secret agency, and I could get in major trouble for telling you this.”

Angie blinked in surprise. “Well, you can trust me” she said quickly. Angie could talk a lot, but she also knew how to keep a secret.

Peggy nodded. “I know I can” she said. “I would trust you with my life.” She took a sip of the drink Angie had poured for her. Then she said “To make a long story short, I’m a spy.”

Angie took a long swig of her drink as she processed that. Then she said “That sounds like something out of a dime-store novel. It must be such an exciting life.”

Peggy laughed again. “It is. But it's also terrifying at times.”

Angie smiled. “Well, I’m glad you told me the truth” she said. “Because that telephone operator story was becoming hard to swallow.”

Peggy said “Yeah, I think I need to come up with a new cover. Maybe I’ll tell people I’m studying to be an actress.” She winked.

Angie punched her friend on the arm playfully. “Careful English!”


End file.
